


Crossing the Road

by legallyblindandrea



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/F, Gen, turnchetta - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/pseuds/legallyblindandrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Musichetta and her new best friend, Turning Woman #3 cross the road for the first time by themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing the Road

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Turnchetta. Here is more,

“Are you sure?” Musichetta nods with a serious look on her tiny face “I asked last night during dinner, my mommy said I could today” she let her hand grip her lunch box tightly, she was scared but she was going to do it.

“Just be careful, that’s what she said” Musichetta said as she took a deep breath, she was going to do it. 

She was a big girl and she was going to show everybody how much of a big girl she was, than the other girls wouldn’t make fun of her still after this, they just couldn’t.

She had showed them she could tie her shoes and everything but they still were mean to her, she hoped this changed and made them nice to her.

“Can I come with you?” Musichetta nodded with a smile, she would like to have her best friend with her that way they would be together and they could hold hands if they got scared.

“Sure” she said putting her lunch bag into her backpack before zipping it up and putting it on her back, the strap on her right was loose so the backpack hung on a tilt on her tiny body but she didn’t seem to mind.

She made sure her shoes were tied as they headed down the sidewalk “are you allowed, have you asked your mommy?” she asked gripping Turning Woman #3’s hand tightly before letting go as to not hurt her, now she was holding her best friends hand not her lunch bag anymore so she had to be gentle.

“I’ve asked my mommy before but she never said yes or no, so I guess that means yes but not alone, and I’m not alone I’m with you and your mommy said you could so it’ll be ok with my mommy too” she said and she jumped over a crack in the side walk.

“Ok, my shoes are tied and I know the way my mommy showed me a million-billion times” she laughed as they passed a funny looking dog on a leash, it’s owner taking it to the dog park by their school.

“Are we going to get lost?” Turning Woman #3 asked after they had been walking for almost 5 minutes, she was getting tired.

“I don’t want to get lost. I don’t have any more cookies if we get hungry” Musichetta squeezed her hand “we won’t get lost silly…but if we do my mommy will find us, she’s the best at finding me when we play hide and seek” Musichetta laughed as they both jumped over the next crack.

“Anyway my mommy said she would be waiting for me on the other side” she said swinging her arm back and forth, Turning Woman #3 laughed and started to sing Mary Had A Little Lamb as they walked along the sidewalk.

They had to side step other people and jump out of the way as a big teenager rode by them on a skateboard and they saw a few more dogs but soon they had reached the destination.

“Are you sure you’re ready? It’d be ok if you aren’t” Musichetta shook her head and held onto Turning Woman #3’s hand and started to sing Mary Had A Little Lamb again as she moved closer and looked to her left and her right a few times.

“I’m sure, it’s ok” Musichetta said as she stepped off the sidewalk and made her way across the street, the cars had stopped since the light was red and that meant she could go and walk to the other side; her mommy and her teacher said so.

She smiled as she saw her mommy waiting by a big light pole with a big smile on her face, she started to walk faster and she knew her friend would keep up with her as she started to run.

Musichetta started to laugh before she ran right into her mommy and smiled, she was missing her two front teeth and the gap was big in her tiny mouth “mommy we did it! We crossed the street all alone!” she smiled.

She looked at her best friend and her mouth dropped open and she gasped her eyes going wide “mommy this is my new best friend I told you last night! She threw cookies at me and she taught me to tie my shoes and we made pretty pictures in Art and she isn’t rude to me like the others girls! Remember mommy I told you” she smiled and hugged her mother’s leg for a second before letting go.

“This is Turning Woman #3 and she is going to be my best friend forever, even when we are old like you mommy. We crossed the street today I can’t wait to tell it to our class tomorrow during show and tell” Musichetta said laughing as she was pulled into a hug and let out a squeal as Turning Woman #3 kissed her cheek.

“Best friends forever, that sounds like fun. You want to come to my house?” Musichetta nods and waits for her mommy to follow them as they head down the sidewalk to where her mommy parked her car; her mommy would drive them the rest of the way home.

“Sure ok” Musichetta said as she opened the backdoor of the car and got in sliding along the seat to let her friend get in beside her, her mommy started the car and they took off on the way to her new best friends’ house.


End file.
